La Película
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: A Hakon Winchester le ofrece hacer una película sobre su vida. Acepta y en medio del rodaje pasaran varias sorpresas...
1. Chapter 1

Atención: Les recomendamos leer "Incomprendidos" Fic sobre Hakon y Xinia el cual pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.

Los personajes como la historia son de nuestra **AUTORIA**, excepto los conocidos por la saga crepúsculo que pertenecen a _stephenie meyer._

Desde ya gracias x siempre apoyarnos y cualquier consulta que tengan pueden enviarnos un imbox o seguirnos en nuestro twitter oficial (arroba)FCasannova

Un saludo.

_Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi._

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Ese hombre miraba mi casa como si no le gustase, no podía entender porque todos haciendo lo mismo, si mi casa era un buen lugar. Claro que si, tenía a mis mascotas, cerveza, patatas fritas, a mi mujer.

Claro que si, era un buen lugar.

-¿seguro que no quieres nada?

-yo… claro, claro, seguro –me respondió.

Me encogí de hombros y encendí unos de mis cigarrillos. Comencé a fumarlo y mire de nuevo a ese hombre.

-así que tu eres el productor de la película –dije.

-si… sii… estamos muy contento que hayas aceptado que podamos filmar la película.

-estoy saltando de felicidad –le contesto sarcásticamente.

-bueno, me alegro saberlo –el hombre sonrió.

-ya veo –murmure.

-bien, ¿Cómo será?, en mi vida actué y no tengo intención de tomar ninguna clase.

-pero por eso no tienes que preocuparte, tienes que ser tu mismo.

-pues bien

-si, y las actrices…

-¿Cómo? –lo mire.

-si, actrices. Públicamente has tenido dos novias antes de casarte, y como sera tu vida reflejada.

Respire hondo.

-no quiero ningún contacto físico con ninguna mujer.

-pero…

-con ninguna.

-Bueno, podremos arreglarlos.

-pues mejor.

-quería decirte que la película reflejara…

-el día que llegue a los Ángeles, como conocí a Dave y Krist, esas "novias" para el público porque para mí nunca fueron nada, no se mencionara a mi familia bajo ningún concepto y respecto a mis hijos, ellos mismo saldrán en la película, en especial el marido de mi hija, está deseoso de actuar –sonreí.

-hablare con el director.

**(Pov Xinia)**

-hoy he estado hablando con el director –dijo Hakon mientras comíamos en la cocina.

Mire la ensalada. Suspire.

-¿Estás bien?. Si no quieres sabes que no hare nada Xinia.

-no –lo mire –yo no interfiero

El se acerco a la mesa y me beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo sera la película?

-pues relatara mi vida antes de conocerte –dijo como si nada.

Apreté con fuerza con tenedor.

-entiendo –murmure entre dientes.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**(Pov Xinia)**

Respiré hondo y me miré al espejo antes de irme a la cama, me metí bajo las mantas, hacía frío, una noche fría de invierno, en pleno mes de Enero. Cerré los ojos y sentí como Hakon me tocaba la pierna con sus dedos.

-Nada de eso- dije con los ojos cerrados.

-Xinia... ¿porque estas enfadada conmigo?

-No estoy enfadada...

-Si lo estás llevas todo el día evitándome y ahora esto...

-A ver... digamos que no me gusta imaginarte con otra chica ¿vale? Y mucho menos presenciar como mi marido, al que tanto quiero y en este momento mataría, morrearse con otra.

-Xinia- dijo frotándose la cara con las manos- yo no me voy a liar con nadie ¿vale? Dije que no besaría a nadie ni tendría contacto físico con ninguna...

Respiré hondo y miré mis manos.

-Seguro...

-Si Xinia- dijo abrazándome y acercándome a su cuerpo- siento mucho si te has echo una idea equivocada- dijo besándome el hombro- siento mucho si me has imaginado así- continuó bajando su boca por mi escote y metió su mano bajo mi ropa interior- quiero follar con mi esposa Xinia- dijo con voz baja- mañana será un día duro y quiero comenzarlo ahora, contigo.

¿Cómo negarme?

_**(Pov Hakon)**_

Me desperté algo soñoliento y miré a Xinia estaba vestida y sentada en la cama observándome.

-¿Ya estás lista?

-Sí, abajo están los productores de la película y una rubia que será la que haga de tu ex- dijo levantando una ceja.

"Amigo... estás en problemas"-.

-Ven aquí- dije cogiéndola de la cintura y tumbándola en la cama, la besé en los labios y al principio no correspondió pero después si y de qué manera, estaba celosa y cabreada y eso me gustaba, me guastaba demasiado.

-No tenemos tiempo- dijo acariciando mi cabello- ve la ducha y vístete.

Xinia me besó en la mejilla y respiró hondo.

-Y no tardes o esa rubia lo lamentará.

-¿Qué problema tienes con las rubias, tu madre es rubia?

-Mi madre es una excepción Hakon.

-Vale vale- dije levantando las manos.

-Más tarde te ataré.

Tuve que sonreir.

-Y yo no te lo impediré.

Cuando salió me duché y me vestí al bajar estaban los productores y si, esa chica que se parecía razonablemente a Courny mi ex... mierda, por eso Xinia estaba que echaba humo. La rubia miraba con suficiencia el lugar y también a mi esposa que la miraba de reojo con su gato negro acurrucado en su regazo y moviendo elegantemente su cola. También estaba Judith sentada en las piernas de su marido, completamente alejados del resto, Troy abrazaba a su esposa como si alguien se le fuese a arrancar de sus brazos y tenía su cara en el hueco del cuello de ella ¿a caso había pasado algo y no me había enterado?

Miré a todo el mundo y me senté al lado de Xinia, cogí su mano y miré a los productores que sacaron papeles y papeles, contratos. Dave y Krist no tardaron en aparecer al igual que mi hijo Brian y su esposa.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

-pero…

-PERO NADA, LO HARAS Y PUNTO –Respire hondo y mire fijamente al directo de la película –yo misma actuare con Hakon pero él no lo puede saber.

-pero…

Ambos estábamos encerrados en la cocina, mientras los demás estaban en el salón arreglando unos detalles.

-lo harás.

-Hakon se…

-de Hakon me ocupare yo.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo no puedo decir que no.

-es verdad –encendí un cigarrillo.

-Xinia…

-dime.

-no quiero problemas en la película.

-habrá problemas si yo quiero que lo haya.

-eres un poco terca mujer.

-no tienes idea de cómo soy.

-me ocupare de todo –salió de la cocina.

Sonreí y me senté en la mesa de la cocina cruzando mis piernas.

**(Pov Hakon)**

-entonces tu nombre es…

-Rebecca –dijo la chica que hacía de curny por quinta vez.

Asentí. No entendía porque, pero el nombre no se me quedaba.

El director volvió a aparecer, y se sentó frente a nosotros.

-mañana conocerás a los demás Hakon, comenzaremos a filmar a las nueve de la mañana…

-¿NUEVE DE LA MAÑANA?, ESO ES INHUMANO

No entendí porque pero todos se comenzaron a reír.

Xinia apareció a mi lado, y me cogió de la mano. Ambos nos volvimos a sentar en el sofá.

-yo me ocupare que este allí –dijo ella.

-bien –dijo el director –krist y Dave también aparecerán, ellos lo harán en unos días, y luego lo demás en unas semanas…

El tipo siguió hablando pero yo me quede pensando en lo de las nueve de la mañana. Recordando cuando fue la última vez que me levante tan temprano.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

-¿Me das un beso?- le dije a Xinia besándola en los labios.

-Ya me lo has dado- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Lo sé, porque eres mi esposa.

-Sí, cierto.

-Dijiste que me atarías.

-¿Echas de menos que te ate?

-Bueno...en cierto modo.

-Nada de juegos mañana tienes que despartar pronto.

-Oh mierda...

-Justo eso ¿listo para ser tu mismo al lado de tu Curny?

-NO es mía Xinia tu eres mía.

-No se...

Hakon se tumbó en la cama y respiró hondo. Me metí en la cama con ella y lo abracé.

-Tranquilo.

-¿Quieres que lo suspenda todo?

-No- besé su cuello- quiero que no llegues tarde mañana.

-Lleguemos.

-Yo me despierto antes que tu siempre.

-Eso es verdad.

-Y tú duermes hasta por la tarde.

-Eso también es verdad- dijo abrazándome- no tengo sueño.

-Lo sé- dije besándole en los labios- tranquilo, ahora a dormir.

-Vale...

**(Pov Hakon)**

Desperté porque Xinia me estaba moviendo en la cama, el sol aún no había salido del todo, joder.

-Xinia...

-Arriba vamos a la ducha.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las siete de la mañana.

-¡LAS SIETE!.

-Oh, vamos...

Respiré hondo y me levanté seguí a Xinia y no tuve los ojos bien abiertos hasta que no tuve la ropa fuera y estaba debajo del agua de la ducha con mi esposa.

nos besamos y nos abrazamos, tuvimos sexo del bueno, me levantaría todas las mañanas para tenerla así conmigo sin rechistar y después nos vestimos y fuimos en mi coche hacia el estudio de grabación...

-Si esa rubia te toca...

-No lo hará Xinia- dije sonriendo.

-Vale- susurró.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti- dijo besando mi mano y luego mi mejilla.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Mire a mi alrededor el camarín, al parecer esto estaba bien. Tenía mi propio espacio.

Y lo más importante, Xinia, estaba junto a mí.

En realidad era lo único que me importaba.

La sujete de la cintura haciendo que se sentara en mis piernas, ella sonrió y giro su rostro para besarme en los labios.

-¿has leído el libreto?

-mmm ¿qué libreto?

-Hakon, el libreto de la película...

-es mi vida... no necesito nada de esas cosas. Improvisare -sonreí

Ella negó y beso mi mejilla.

La tumbe en el sofá, y me tumbe sobre ella.

-Te llamaran en cualquier momento Hakon

-le diré que estoy ocupado.

-no puedes-

-sí, sí puedo.

-he dicho que no

- y yo que sí.

-eres un adolecente.

-no, no lo soy

-si -ella me beso -que eres -me beso de nuevo -un adolecente -de nuevo un beso -lo eres -y de nuevo otro beso.

-vale, lo soy.

Pude escuchar como mi esposa mi rio y me abrazo besando mi mejilla.

Acaricie su cabello con unas de mis manos.

SI por fuese me quedaría todo el tiempo así con ella, era lo único importante en esta vida.

Pero mi paz se esfumo cuando llamaron a la puerta-

-YA VOY -Rugí

Con pesadez me levante del sofá junto a Xinia.

-ven, vamos -la cogí de la mano y salí junto a ella.

**(Pov Xinia)**

Tuve que respirar todo lo hondo que podía.

Hakon estaba en el set y estaban recreando el día que conocieron a curny, la rubia aquella no lo estaba tocando.

Pero de igual manera no podía reprimí mi rabia.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude y encendí un cigarrillo.

Mi momento llegaría.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Después del rodaje yo estaba tomando un café en el camerino, la verdad era que esto era solo el principio, tenía que ver como

Hakon se metía en una cama sin camiseta y como esa zorra hacía como si saliese de la misma.

Respiré hondo y me senté sobre el sofá que había en el camerino.

-Hola- miré hacia la puerta y allí estaba Dave con el pelo mojado.

-Hola- susurré.

-¿Estás bien?

Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, mantuvo la distancia, buen chico.

-Si...

-No puedes mentirme te conozco demasiado bien.

-Resulta que no me gusta compartir a Hakon.

-Créeme a él tampoco le está gustando eso de que tu veas como hace como que le gusta otra mujer.

-Parece tan.. Natural.

-Xinia no seas así...

-Es que... lo sé, sé que no tengo que ponerme celosa.

-Pero aún así es complicado...- se sentó a mi lado pero lejos de mi- es duro ver a quién quieres... queriendo a alguien que no eres tú, pero a ti te queda el consuelo de que... es mentira y que esta noche Hakon dormirá contigo.

Preferí cambiar de tema.

-¿Te importaría acercarme el azúcar?

-Claro...

Se levantó y me dio el sobre de azúcar, lo eché y removí, la puerta casi se tumbó, la habían abierto de una patada y Hakon estaba que echaba humo por la nariz.

-Mejor me voy- dijo Dave- nos vemos en el rodaje.

Hakon no dijo nada, cerró la puerta de otro golpe y me miró fijamente.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Pues él me lo estaba chupando pero has venido tu y nos has interrumpido... vamos Hakon- suspiré- estoy tomando café ¿no ves? el chico estaba tan asustado y alejado de mi que casi podría pasar un coche entre nosotros.

-No me gusta.

-No estás en posición de reclamarme nada.

-A la mierda la película.

-De eso nada, no estoy aquí viendo como haces esas cosas con esa zorra rubia como para que ahora lo tires todo a la basura, vuelve y haz lo que dijiste que harías, actúa como un hombre, Hakon.

-¿Qué?

-No quería decir eso...

-Si has querido decirlo ¿no te parezco lo suficientemente hombre? Veras como actúa un hombre ¡RUBIA!- gritó saliendo.

Solté el café y fui detrás de él ¿que coño iba a hacer ahora?


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Apreté todo lo fuerte que mis puños, y tuve que respirar todo lo hondo que pude.

Krist y Dave estaban a un costado intentando no reírse a ver a Hakon, en cambio yo estaba que estaba a punto de matar a alguien.

Sí señor, mataría a alguien y estaba segura que disfrutaría haciéndolo.

Hakon estaba con la falsa Curny mientras sonreía y cada vez se le acercaba mas, el director como todos los demás estaban atento, estaban filmando una de las tantas escenas que mi marido tenía que hacer.

No debí decir eso, no debí porque estaba segura que Hakon me lo haría pagar de alguna manera.

-ven aquí -le dijo Hakon a la rubia.

La sujeto de la cintura y la sentó en una mesa, supuestamente estaban en un apartamento donde vivió Hakon antes de hacerse conocido.

La rubia le sonrió y le acaricio el pelo acomodándoselo detrás de la oreja.

Cerré con fuerza mis ojos, encendí un cigarrillo y comencé a fumarlo.

Estaba poniéndome histérica.

Hakon sujeto el cabello de la rubia, en ese momento por mi cabeza pasaron muchas cosas.

-¡Corten! -grito el director -¡traigan al doble!

Lance un suspiro de alivio, y me deje caer en la silla apagando el cigarrillo que tenia.

Hakon se acerco hacia mí, y la escena siguió.

-Hakon, yo...

-más tarde ensayaremos con la rubia..

-¿cómo?

-lo que escuchaste

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -sisee.

-¿por qué no lo haría?, solo ensayaremos algunas escena, nada de otro mundo -dijo encogiéndose de hombros -dave y krist estarán -me miro- si quieres puedes venir.

-no gracias, tengo cosas que hacer.

-como quieras.

Mire al frente.

-por cierto, no me he olvidado lo que me dijiste.

-yo...

Pero no me dejo terminar de hablar, se levanto y se fue junto a sus amigos.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Cuando todo acabó, llegamos a casa y durante todo el camino Xinia no me habló claro que yo tampoco lo haría. No había olvidado lo que me había dicho, no me había gustado en absoluto.

El coche de producción nos dejó en la misma puerta.

-Adiós chicos- dijo ella bajando la primera.

-Manda huevos...

-¿Que le ha pasado?- preguntó Krist.

-¿Te importa si lo hablamos en tu casa con unas cervezas?

-Mejor vamos a la mía, en la de krist estará su mujer.

-¿Tienes hierva?- pregunté.

-Si tengo...

-Está bien.

Cerré la puerta del coche y esperé a que nos llevasen a la casa de Dave, un apartamento, un ático en el centro de la ciudad que ocupaba bastante, era grande y muy luminoso, por lo visto acababa de irse la señorita de la limpieza, una chica que morena con el pelo parecido al de Xinia que Dave se tiraba seguramente pensando en ella.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo.

Me senté en el sofá y Dave encendió la cachimba con la hierba.

Krist se sentó a mi lado y me miró fijamente.

-No debiste cabrearla.

-Ella me dijo cosas... que no estuvieron bien.

-¿Que te dijo?

-Algo así como que no soy un hombre.

-Mierda...- dijo Dave dando la primera calada a la cachimba y echando el humo por la nariz.

-Si justo eso... así que le he devuelto la moneda.

-Xinia necesita que... necesita que solo estés para y por ella, está asustada y tiene miedo de perderte- dijo krist- y tú te estás comportando como un idiota pensando que vas a ganar esta guerra absurda con ella, pero amigo, te lo aseguro siempre ganan ellas. Son maestras.

-No me jodas con eso- dije dando una calada.

-Es la verdad- dijo Dave- es imposible ganar con una mujer así.

-Es mía.

-Lo sabemos Hakon- dijo Krist- es ella quién no lo sabe, intenta hacerse valer, no sé cómo aguanta tanto yo no podría hacerlo.

-¿Hacer el que?

-La película.

-Le dije que la iba a dejar y dijo k no que siguiese adelante.

-Antepone tus deseos a los de ella.

-QUE OS JODAN! DESDE CUANDO ACTUAIS COMO ATENEA.

-Vamos a verla todos los días- dijo Krist- es buena escuchando.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-ya veré que hago.

-Más vale que te lo curres- dijo Dave- porque Xinia ni olvida... ni perdona.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9 **_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Estaba sentada en la mesa de la sala de mi casa, fumando.

Todo estaba apago y en silencio. Me gustaba este silencio.

Pude escuchar como la puerta de casa se abrió, sabía que era Hakon, el entro en el salón y encendió la luz.

Lo mire fijamente, mi cabello caía sobre mi espalda.

-hola -dijo por fin.

-hola -.

Apague lo que quedaba del cigarrillo en el cenicero que tenia a mi derecha sobre la mesa.

-así que ensayaras con la rubia.

-así que no me consideras un hombre.

Respire hondo, y me baje de la mesa.

Camine lentamente hacia Hakon, el tenia las manos metidas en el pantalón, y no dejaba de mirarme, como siempre lo hacía.

-me iré a un congreso, mañana mismo.

Fui hacia las escaleras.

Pero no pude caminar demasiado ya que sentí como me sujetaron del brazo y me obligaban a dar la vuelta.

Hakon me pego contra la pared y acerco su rostro al mío

-no te irás a ningún lado -siseo.

-lo haré -

-no lo harás -.

-lo haré

-NO LO HARÁS-

-QUE LO HARÉ, TU VETE CON TU RUBIA.

Me giro e hizo que mis senos chocaran contra la pared.

-No. Lo. Harás -siseo.

-si..

-no, no lo harás -Llevo una de sus manos a mi cuello -no podrás moverte Xinia, no podrás irte -me dijo en el oído.

Levanto mi falda y me arranco las bragas que llevaba,hizo con su rodilla que separase mis piernas, y con su mano azoto mi trasero. Cerré por un momento mis ojos pero nuevamente sentí como volvió a azotar.

-eres mía Xinia -dijo él con la voz ronca mientras apretaba un poco mas mi cuello sin asfixiarme.

Entre abrí mis labios respirando por los mismos y lance un leve jadeo. Hakon se introdujo en mí desde atrás con fuerza lo que hizo que apoyaras mis manos en la pared y elevara mi trasero.

Sentí como comenzó a embestir contra mí, lo escuchar jadear roncamente y gruñir. Mordí mi labio clavando mis uñas en la pared, sentí como la mano de Hakon apretaba cada vez mas pero sin dejarme sin aire.

Abrí mis ojos sintiendo como llegaría al orgasmo, Hakon lo sabía, aumento sus embestidas y se corrió en mi con un ronco gruñido dejándome con las ganas.

Lo mire fijamente, y el sonreía.

Salió de mi despacio, y arreglo su pantalón. Me cogió de la cintura y me llevo al sótano.

-esto apenas comienza Xinia-.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

La observé fumando un cigarrillo desde donde estaba, de rodillas su espalda pegada a la pared y con un vibrador al mínimo introducido en su sexo, ella se retorcía incapaz de juntar sus piernas ya que estaban separadas y atadas por grilletes y cadenas.

Acaricié su cabello y ella gimió.

-¿Todavía quieres irte?

-No...- gimió.

-¿Que quieres Xinia?

-A TI- gritó y le crucé la cara.

-Modales ¿reconoces esa palabra?

Ella asintió.

-Lo siento- susurró.

-Bien... abre la boca.

Ella lo hizo al instante y desnudo y empalmado como estaba metí mi miembro en su boca, ella comenzó a chuparlo con rapidez, ansiosa y expectante, sus ojos me miraron y yo acaricié su cabello y moví mi cadera para introducirme en su boca con más fuerza.

Eché mi cabeza atrás por el placer que su boca me estaba dando y me moví más rápido las caricias de la lengua de Xinia eran intensas saboreándome completamente así que llegué al orgasmo llenando su boca con mi sabor y ella gustosa se relamió.

Respiré agitado y con ganas de más.

-Por favor- susurró mirándome.

-Ahora suplicas ¿te parezco lo suficientemente hombre ahora Xinia?

Ella cerró los ojos y asintió.

-Bien, esa era mi intención.

-Te amo.

-Y yo también- me agaché para ponerme a su altura y me miraba con ojos tristes- maldita sea Xinia, te amo, eres y siempre serás tú pero esto es un castigo y sabes que lo mereces.

Asintió despacio y miró hacia abajo.

-Te necesito- musitó.

-Lo se... sé que me necesitas y que me lo harás pagar, pero es mi turno.

Asintió despacio y quité el vibrador. La solté de los grilletes y la llevé hacia la cama con sábanas blancas que había allí, una de matrimonio con grilletes en los postes.

Até sus tobillos y sus muñecas. Me puse entre sus piernas y la sujeté del trasero, me introduje

en su sexo y moví mi cadera circularmente aún estando en su interior lo que la hizo gritar de placer y cerrar sus ojos, me moví más rápido dentro y fuera de ella pero me retiré antes de dejar que se corriese.

-No...- lloriqueó.

-Si- siseé.

La besé en los labios y acaricié sus pechos..., bajé mi mano a su sexo y sujeté su clítoris. Sonreí y busqué en el cofre negro que había al lado de la cama unas pinzas genitales. Puse la pequeña pinza ajustable sobre el clítoris de Xinia y luego usé las otras dos para ponerlas en sus pezones, ella gimió mi nombre y cerró los ojos con lágrimas en los mismos.

-Estás preciosa Xinia...

Tiré un poco de las pinzas solo un poco y ella gimió y levantó su cadera.

Besé su sexo y se encogió un poco.

-Todavía no...- le susurré.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

**-4 meses después-**

Por fin el día se había terminado, y la última escena había sido filmada.

Nunca me imagine que esto duraría tanto, estaba cansado.

Desde la última sesión que tuve con mi esposa en el sótano, ella quedo más tranquila, y no me decía nada.

Las escenas de gravaron sin problemas algunos.

Termine de guardar las cosas en mi camioneta, y me subí a la misma dirigiéndome a mi casa.

Hoy Xinia no me había acompañado, nuestra hija llego a último momento y decidió quedarse con ella.

Lo que me pareció bien y lo más lógico.

Después de unos treinta minutos conduciendo llegue a mi casa.

Todo estaba como siempre, el césped alto, algunas de las luces de la casa victoriana prendida.

Camine a la puerta y abrí la misma, se podía escuchar la televisión desde el salón.

Fui hacia allí, y Xinia estaba sentada en el sofá mirando fijamente al televisor.

Me senté a su lado, y sujetándola de la cintura la senté en mis piernas.

Hola –dijo ella y paso a mirarme con esos ojos tan suyos que tanto me gustaban.

Hola –la bese en los labios.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi y sujeto mi cabello con una de sus manos.

¿Y Judith?

Su marido vino por ella.

Maldito pervertido.

Ella lo quiere.

Lo sé- suspire.

¿Cómo ha ido todo?

Ha terminado, no hubo problemas.

Lo sé.

¿y cómo lo sabes?

Yo lo es todo.

Tuve que reírme.

A un nosotros tenemos algo pendientes.

Arranque la blusa que llevaba dejándola en sujetador solamente. Las marcas que le habían hecho había desaparecidos.

A un me debes algo.

No puedo imaginar el que –reí.

Yo sí que lo imagino.

Yo no.

Pase a besarla en los senos y en el cuello.

Ella estiro su cuello alzando sus pechos hacia mí. La sujete de la cintura tumbándola sobre el sofá.

Hakon…

Mmmmm

Quite su sujetador y mordí sus senos haciendo que mi esposa gimiese mi nombre.

Yo no he olvidado lo que me debes –dijo ella entre gemidos.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12 **_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Esa misma noche Hakon tuvo que ir a resolver unos asuntos con mi padre y con Duke, asuntos de negocios.

Había estado pensando detenidamente como devolverle lo que me hizo estando en el sótano, algo que sin duda... estuvo muy bien.

Respiré hondo y me terminé de trenzar el cabello negro y ponerlo sobre mi hombro derecho.

Escuché la puerta, eran las siete de la mañana y Hakon entró.

-Hola- dijo en voz alta.

-Hola- dije desde el baño de la planta superior- estoy arriba.

Escuché sus pasos subir y luego a él mirándome fijamente.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien... me acabo de despertar.

-Demasiado pronto para mi gusto.

Sonreí un poco.

-¿Todo ha ido bien con los Casannova?

-Si, como siempre.

-¿Y mi padre?

-Salido, como siempre.

-Demasiada información- caminé hacia nuestra habitación y me senté en la cama- ¿quieres que te ayude con la ropa Hakon?

Pero no hizo falta, se la quitó rápidamente y se tumbó en la cama.

-¿Y ahora que estás desnudo podemos bajar a la cocina?

-¿A la cocina?- dijo él mirándome fijamente.

Asentí.

-Tengo hambre.

-¿Y yo estoy en el menú?

-Puede.

Me dedicó una sonrisa infantil y se levantó de la cama con agilidad.

Caminé hacia las escaleras y las bajé, entré en la cocina y me senté.

-Siéntate ¿quieres que te caliente algo?

-Si...

-No me refería a eso- dije riéndome y levantándome de la silla.

Él se sentó, momento que aproveché para sacar unas esposas que tenía ocultas en mi bota y lo esposé con rapidez.

Hakon atónito abrió un poco la boca y luego la cerró completamente serio, el juego había comenzado.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

_**EPILOGO**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

La miré fijamente... vaya, tenía que haber sido más rápido con esto.

-Te dije que me la debías...

-Xinia- respiré hondo, siempre me había atado en la cama pero en la silla tenía menos movilidad... me ponía nervioso.

-Tranquilo- acarició mi cabello y respiré hondo.

Solo llevaba un boxer negro y ella lo quitó con facilidad, mi miembro ya estaba listo anticipándose a lo que ella me haría.

Xinia se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi y puso sus manos en mis hombros pero ella iba vestida y no me rozó en ningún momento.

La miré a los ojos.

-Hakon...

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres que te suelte?

¿De verdad quería? que el infierno me llevase si eso era cierto, no no quería, quería ver como acababa esto.

-No- dije con la voz ronca.

-Vale...- ella pasó su lengua por mi cuello y se acercó un poco más a mí.

Jadeé y cerré los ojos, esto iba de tortura sin duda.

Quitó su camiseta y su sujetador, luego su falda negra y sus bragas del mismo color quedando con un bonito ligero negro de medias a medio muslo, se bajó de sus tacones y me sonrió.

-Ahora estamos al mismo nivel- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa contagiosa.

-Si...

-No Hakon- arrugué la frente porque no entendía a que se refería.

-¿No vas a...?

-Oh... ¿follarte?- dijo con voz musical- claro que si pero no será fácil.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo lo digo.

-¿por qué?

-Te meteré mis bragas en la boca si sigues hablando- me susurro y al mismo tiempo rozó sus pechos con mi torso desnudo lo que me hizo gruñir.

-Atrévete... en cuanto esté suelto...- pero ella me cortó.

-sabes...así sentado se me hace la boca agua.

Agachó su cabeza y metió mi miembro en su boca, eché mi cabeza atrás y gruñí más fuerte, quería esto y lo quería ahora... pero sabía que no me lo daría tan fácil.

Y de pronto paró. ¿PORQUE PARÓ?

-Xinia- siseé.

-¿Qué?- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Hazlo- dije apretando los dientes.

-Claro que sí.

Se levantó y se puso las manos en las caderas.

-Eres adorable ahora mismo.

-ya te enseñaré yo lo adorable que puedo llegar a ser.

-Después de esto querrás dormir- dijo besándome en los labios.

-¿Que vas a hacerme?- dije mirándola a los ojos y correspondiendo el beso.

Se sentó sobre mis piernas de espaldas a mí y sujetó mi miembro, levantó su cadera y poco a poco lo introdujo en su trasero, su espalda estaba contra mi torso y su cabeza en mi hombro mirándome fijamente con deseo carnal y total devoción.

-No quiero que pares otra vez- dije en un jadeo ronco.

-Mmm...- dijo ella cerrando sus ojos y comenzándose a mover primero tortuosamente lento y luego más rápido , cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, la besé en los labios y sentí como ella se movía sobre mi cada vez más rápido haciéndome llegar casi al orgasmo

y parando en ese mismo instante.

-MALDITA SEA!-siseé.

-¿Frustrante no?.

-SI- gruñí.

Ella puso las manos al rededor de mi cuello y pegó más su espalda a mi torso.

-Muévete conmigo- suplicó.

Mordí su labio y le hice una pequeña herida pero no me importó y la seguí besando su sangre estaba en mi boca y todo esto era oscuro, nuevo y carnal, jodidamente intenso, moví mi cadera y ella siguió esos movimientos cada vez más y más rápido ella movió un poco su cadera trazando un pequeño círculo que casi hace que me corra pero siguió acompasadamente conmigo las profundas embestidas llegó al orgasmo y eso me arrastró a una espiral de placer de la que nunca hasta el momento había sido preso, maldita sea... amaba a esta mujer, más que a mi propia vida.

-Te amo- dijo ella relamiéndose.

-Te amo- dije con la voz ronca y la besé aún con su sabor en mi boca.

Xinia se levantó con las piernas algo cansadas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, me soltó las manos y ambos pudimos abrazarnos por minutos o quizás fueron horas besándonos lentamente como una pareja de enamorados que no termina de creer en su puta suerte, como lo que éramos.

-Soy y seré siempre tuyo Xinia Casannova.

Ella me sonrió y me abrazó más fuerte.

-Lo mismo digo, siempre tuya...

* * *

_** GRACIAS X LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y X SIEMPRE APOYARNOS, ESPERAMOS SEGUIR CONTANDO CON USTEDES. UN SALUDO SRTA MORENA Y VALERIA VULTURI**_


End file.
